


Masks may fall, but Heroes always get back up

by Lanada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Good Peter, Hurt Peter, Other, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanada/pseuds/Lanada
Summary: in which Peter gets mad when a wannabe villain wants to kill people just for the sake of itand Tony says Fuck in national television





	Masks may fall, but Heroes always get back up

 

The fight was more than what they thought it would be, it escalated too quickly for anyone to make sense of it at the moment it happened.

 

There were lives at risk, so of course Spider-man had to step in.

There was a hero fighting, so of course some reporters had to crow, all ready to capture the moment.

And then it happened...

Some people don't care about others unless they get what they want, like the villain New York's favorite vigilante was trying to defeat, who without a single hint of regret on their face, ordered the robots they had in their command to let the bus full of innocent new yorkers fall from were they had it up in some roof. Decided that Spider-man suffering for it was more pleasant than doing it themselves.

 

But they underestimated his strength, the Spider hero dived in to catch the vehicle, and once he did he quickly shot a string of web to a roof. He held onto it carefully, and then slowly slowed the bus to the ground with another web on it. Once the gigantic coffin of metal touched the floor, everyone watching the scene sighed with relief.

 

That's it, until they noticed something. The young arachnid seemed to just notice it, too.

 

Spider-man didn't have his mask on. He must have lost it after the fight, or when he went after the bus because he had it on before that.

 

 

_Oh God, he was so young_.

 

 

But did that stop the boy from finishing what the other started? No, he got up again, spit some blood like it was nothing and carried forward with the combat. Determination and rage shining in his eyes, he couldn't comprehend how someone would treat a _life_ like something so insignificant.

 

Needless to say, his opponent ended knocked out.

 

The ambulances arrived short after, taking care of the passengers of the vehicle, they were still scared, but there wasn't more than a few bruises from almost falling to death.

 

As soon as the brunette landed a foot near in the place, he collapsed.

 

* * *

 

"No comments" kept saying the billionaire to the reporters, making his way to the hospital where Peter was brought after he passed out. "No comments" He didn't want to talk to them, didn't even want them there; he just wanted to see his kid.

 

"no com—" however a question interrupted him.

 

"Mr. Stark, how could you let a fifteen years old kid go and fight battles meant for stronger people, knowing something like this might happen?" everything went quiet, everyone waited for the man's answer, who seemed frozen in place. That reporter didn't know what she just unleashed.

 

"Don't you think that if it were for me, I wouldn't have mummified the boy with bubble wrap already? If it were for me, he wouldn't even be allowed to think about going and risking his life for all of you. He's a TEENAGER for _Fuck's Sake_! But you know what? He's not like any of you, he actually tries to help, to make a change. Having said that, no more comments" he answered

 

 

Before he completely left, he spoke again, voice low and way too calm "and whoever tries to go after the Kid, or anyone he cares about, lemme tell you something: I think the _Fuck_ not. For your own good."


End file.
